


James Tiberius "Michael Jackson" Kirk

by LadyTauriel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTauriel/pseuds/LadyTauriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock walks in on Jim dancing like the King of Pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Tiberius "Michael Jackson" Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. This is unbeta-ed. I don't have a beta at the moment, so if you're interested in beta-ing for me for the fandoms, for which I write, please let me know.

It was precisely twenty two hundred, Standard time, aboard the _Enterprise_ , when Spock returned to his quarters. Alpha shift had long since ended, but Spock had been occupied with a collection of experiments in the science laboratory. However, he had completed them earlier than expected. He was now available for a game of chess with Jim at an earlier time. 

As soon as he entered his quarters, he heard distinct music coming from the adjacent room. Surprisingly, he recognised it. It was the famous piece 'Billie Jean', performed by the successful Terran entertainer of the late twentieth century, Michael Jackson. As a child, he had once caught his mother listening to it, dancing in accompaniment in a distinct way to the music. She had explained to him that Jackson had been the greatest performer of the pop genre to have ever lived on Earth, which explained the coincidence of Jim listening to the same piece. 

Spock did not wish to intrude upon Jim without explanation. Buzzing himself into the Captain's quarters appeared to be out of the question. The walls aboard the _Enterprise_ were largely soundproof. To be able to hear any noise at all, as well as discern the lyrics of a song, signified the intense volume of the music. A ring would likely not be heard. 

Spock stood, facing the door of the shared restroom, deciding whether or not to use Jim's code to enter the adjacent quarters. For whatever reason that the music played, Jim seemed to be occupied at the moment. However, curiosity won out within Spock, causing him to practically barge into the human's quarters. It was obvious that the swish of the door was not heard. Spock was grateful for it. 

Jim was dressed in a most peculiar fashion. While he wore Starfleet uniform slacks and black undershirt, the latter was covered by an unusual jacket. It was a dark navy blue colour and embroidered with crystal-like stones. Similar stones were embroidered in the singular white glove that the captain wore on his right hand. To complete the outfit, atop his head was a jet black fedora. Despite Spock's general lack of understanding of human fashion, from his studies of human culture, he was able to discern that it was currently being worn backwards. 

The captain was dancing in a most unusual way, as well. He paced around his quarters in time with the music with his head bowed low. Occasionally, he would spin around three hundred sixty degrees on a toe and a heel, never noticing Spock, due to the hat that covered most of his vision. More often than not, his motions were accompanied by the thrust of his pelvis. Combined with occasional hiccups that escaped him, which accompanied the vocal techniques of the piece, and the muttered fragmented lyrics, Spock found Jim immensely tantalising. 

He had been acutely aware of his regard for the Captain for the past two months and thirteen days. His interaction with Jim had thus increased by twenty three point eight two percent during that period of time. Thankfully, the human did not seem to mind the extra time spent with Spock. The Vulcan had been intending to confess his feelings to his friend. However, being completely unaware of what kind of reaction Jim would have, Spock found the idea more frightening than descending upon a planet with hostile natives. 

One of the things much appreciated about Jim was his aesthetically pleasing appearance. It was not something, on which Spock dwelt often. Most of the time, it was the mirth in the captain's sky blue eyes, his considerate actions, and his ability to be either serious or illogical at the appropriate times, which drew Spock in. However, at the moment, it was Jim's physique, the energy in his coiled muscles, which kept Spock in place. The latter's throat felt parched; Jim's powerfully musky scent invaded his senses. Spock had eyes only for him. 

Jim turned to the left, sliding backwards on his feet in a skilful motion. Spock had witnessed it before, when it was performed by an ensign, who had referred to it as the 'moonwalk'. Jim's deliverance was undoubtedly more practiced and acute. At the last moment, he lifted his head, his eyes catching Spock's. 

He stopped completely, almost backing himself into his sofa from the shock at seeing Spock in his quarters. He ordered the computer to turn off the music and removed his aforementioned attire as quickly as possible, throwing it in the corner of his room. 

"How long were you standing there?" he demanded breathlessly, appearing more frightened than angry. 

"I entered your quarters eleven seconds after the beginning of the piece," he responded, unaware of how to ease the palpable tension in the room’s atomsphere. 

"Well, um, then I guess you saw the dancing," Jim said, laughing nervously. "I was just. Well, Michael Jackson danced like that. I'm trying to learn it. The dance, the dance in 'Billie Jean', which is what the song's called, by the way." 

"I am familiar with the piece," Spock replied, calmly approaching Jim. The captain backed away, appearing more terrified than ever. "However, I have never before seen the artist's performance of it." 

"Oh, thank god," Jim muttered. "It would have been a pain to compare, really. He's the king of his own dance, and I'm simply a mere disciple. A fan, I guess. Well, not of Michael Jackson _himself_ \- I don't know if all of the terrible rumours are true, but I'm sure he made even more terrible choices than I have -, but just his music. And his moves. I-" 

"Jim," Spock said, stopping the torrent of words. "The dance was exemplary. You do not need to apologise for your preferences in music or activities. It is I who must apologise. I am sorry or intruding. I was unaware that you were rehearsing, when I first entered. Afterward, I was unable to look away." 

"You couldn't look away?" Jim repeated, appearing confused. 

"That is correct," Spock said, bowing his head in shame and fear of the inevitable rejection. 

"From me?" 

"Affirmative." 

Instead of unleashing an irritated wrath upon Spock, who had expected as much, Jim approached him carefully, placing his hands on the Vulcan's upper arms and sliding them upwards. There was a question in his eyes, as well as obvious uncertainty. Spock dispelled it with a light kiss to the man's lips, to which he responded with eagerness, sliding his hands upwards to interlock them around Spock's neck. Spock was grateful for the proximity, as it allowed him to revel in the sweet, arousing scent of Jim's exertion. After they pulled away, Jim eyed him with a sly smile. 

"Would you like to see another dance, Mister Spock?" he whispered in Spock's ear, biting its tip in the process. 

"Very much so."


End file.
